Prophecy Roleplay
Part of a major prophecy? Yeah, that figures. I saw that DawnClan roleplay needs to be archived again, and I don't find it easy to keep up with it there, with everything else going on. Here, you can roleplay as your prophecy cats. To add your cat as a prophecy cat, you must: #Have at least 3 cats in a clan(s). #Have a page for at least ONE of your characters. To have a prophecy cat, you must ask 4pinkbear or ask at the prophecy's talk page. However, the prophecy auditions have officially ended, and 4pinkbear is making the prophecy right away. Archives Archives: Prophecy Roleplay Archive 1 /Archive 2/ Archive 3 /Archive 4/ /Archive 5/ Archive 6 /Archive 7/ 4th Prophecy Roleplay (BC NO, Aspen. Flamingkit cannot control fire. Firemoon was very SPECIAL to me, even though I killed her, there was a reason, which I will not explain, why I don't want people taking her powers. You can keep fire claws, though. Yes, MIst, they can. Richtofen is pretty much independant when fighting zombies, occaisionally needing help, though.) But when the cats all turned to Richtofen, the tom was gone. "Oh brother, he must've found the rock. Just a little note to you guys, don't touch the rock. My uncle will explain." In fact, Richtofen had found the rock, but he was fighting off a huge wave of zombies. He bounded away to pull out a small gray chip (everyone has this), and stuck it to his paw. It then grew and stretched until he had a full body of armor, almost too strong for all the zombies trying to slice it open. Richtofen let out a battle cry and charged. Samantha purred. She had heard the battle cry. "Come on, I can here my uncle. He's this way!" she hissed. When she saw im through the bushes, he was wearing his older version of the Wunderwaffe, and it was nearly torn to pieces. He hissed as they pinned him down and ripped his helmet off his head. "Back, ze demons! Back! I have ze ray gun!" he hissed, and he kicked his hind legs and jumped to his paws, still having the armor on his back attached. His shoulders thrust forward, hitting a zombie in the face, and opening a port to reveal a powerful red mechanism (ray gun) that was shaped like a stick with a small, pointy handle. When it fired, it had green rays of light which dissolved the zombies into nothing. "How do you like zis, huh?" he stuck another chip on him, adding 3 more mechanisms and a fresh coat of armor, including a helmet. He growled, and fired Winter's Howl, incasing them all with ice. Then, he used Thunder Gun, which was a wind so powerful that it blew all the zombies into the trees, breaking them and making them all fall apart. But what happened next is what scared Samantha: A zombie snook up behind her uncle and began strangling him. "ATTACK!" she yowled, and all the cats poured out of the bushes. Richtofen hindleg-kicked the cat, but realized it had bit his shoulder. He collasped on the ground as the zombies surrounded him. He struggled under their weight. "VAT IS VRONG VITH YOU!" he screeched. Then, all the zombies froze, literally. They were encased in ice! Richtofen looked ovver his shoulder and realised that there were several zombie-green spots on his pelt. "ACK!" he screamed as one zombie bit him again, and the spots grew larger. He screamed like a she-cat and ran out of the frozen horde, panting. He felt so tired, and pulled out a bottle of Stamin-Up. He purred, licking his lips, as the energy rushed back through him. He closed his eyes and almost could remember his past, but it was so faint. Except for Maxis' death scene. Richtofen shuddered as Samantha pressed against him, concern in her eyes. Richtofen blinked. "Vat, I mean, What happened to you?" she questioned. "I was bitten again." "EXACTLY! Stop wandering off!" Samantha snapped. "I can't help it! IT'S MY PAST BITING ON ME THAT DOES IT!" Richtofen wailed. ...In DuskClan camp... Gaze rested, and then Destined woke him up. "Yessum?" he snorted, still half asleep. "You haven't talked to your old friend in a while. Let's take a walk. I'll find the ear chip piece." Later in the day, Gaze uncovered an old, unused, walky-talky. He turned it on. "Hello, Richtofen? Hello? It's Dempsey, can you hear me!?" ...Back in Shi No Numa... Richtofen then heard something in his ear, but not loud enough to interpret. He attached his eare pieces and microphone. "Hello?" Richtofen meowed. Samantha looked at him with confusion. "Hello, Richtofen? It's Dempsey! Hello?" a familiar, rough American voice meowed. "Dempshey! It is you!" "Oh, Richtofen. Haven't seen you in a while. How are you?" "Bad. Very, Very, bad. In Shi No Numa, code 935. You vill need your old sachet and knife." Then, Dempsey hung up. "I don't know if he'll come...vhy!?" Then, someone else picked up the phone. "Edward, is that you?" a somewhat deep Russian-accented tom meowed.(everyone can hear their comversations). "I Told you one-million times, please call me, Richtofen, Nikolai! It's vat I prefer!" "Yah, yah, whatever. Well, I heard in your conversation with Dempsey, two words: 'code', and '935'. And also, 'Shi No Numa.' Need help from us pros? I'll get Takeo!" "YES! Danks a thousand, old friend! CRUMPETS!" Richtofen looked so hyper, his eyes went red. "Oh, brother!" Richtofen is BEAST!!! 11:09, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Thank StarClan we're getting some allies," Phoenixfeather panted. "Richtofen, how many times have you been bitten now?" Zoey asked, warily. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 11:18, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Gah, I keep typing Chihirokit instead of paw. Intro Robinwhisker) Chihiropaw glanced warily at Richtofen. "I-" she was cut off by a robin that flew into the cave and transformed into a she-cat. The she-cat dipped her head. "Pleased to meet you. Robinwhisker of RavenClan." Mistfire Spring rain falls 12:37, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kiri mewed a greeting to Robinwhisker as she concentrated on getting the zombies with the storms she created. A smirk flashed on her face for a second as she stuck at least five of them with lightning. Nearby, Alex and Kate were slashing at any zombies that came their way. If one got too close, Kate would lash out with a violent burst of wind. FallendawnFallen shadowsin the moon's silver light 12:42, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (They aren't in a cave, Mist) Phoenixfeather lashed her tail and started fighting again. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 12:51, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC Hawkfrost had made this all part of a scheme to capture Richtofen...) "Er...four." Richtofen meowed. "Remember, I still have 115 Diffuser. If they bite me two more times, pin me down, keep my mouth shut, and pull a red liquid from a container in my sachet and pour it on me. But Takeo, Nikolai, and Dempshey are coming, so it shouldn't be a problem-" Then, a huge ball of electricity came down, and out came Dempsey, Takeo, and Nikolai. "Wow, Richie, you sure look like a freak show. Did the maggot sacks do it to ya?" Dempsey meowed. Takeo only glared at Richtofen. "Why drag me out here? I hate the honor you don't give me-" "SHUT UP!" Nikolai meowed, smacking Takeo. "What was that for?" Takeo hissed. "Don't disrespect Richtofen. We're back to the old team." Nikolai growled, and he and Dempsey padded over to Richtofen, pulling out large knives, almost as big as Richtofen's sickle, but smaller somewhat, but not as small as the rest of the party. "I'm trying to obtain the meteorite somehow in a way we can't touch it." Richtofen explained, and from his armor came a giant needle. He stuck it in a crater. "Then why are we here?" Dempsey growled. "To defend, duh! ''Then we can arrange a party! VAT ''FUN!" Richtofen meowed in a maniac-fashion. "Well, I do like parties. Let's go!" Dempsey yowled, slicing a zombie's head off. The headless zombie dissolved and vanished. Zoey purred, still a little wary, and hurried over to help. A zombie had toppled over Samantha, biting her. Richtofen then saw a zombie wearing a gold crown. "O, crud, It's Peter! Pe-pe-peter! Ahahahaa!" he chanted, a little dizzy. "Stop calling me Peter, Richtofen! It's ZORGON!" Zorgon knocked Dempsey aside, where Dempsey slammed harshly into a tree. "It's over...Payback time!" the zombie king growled, ripping Richtofen's armor off and slamming him into the rock. "Maybe we can vork this out!?" he whispered, eyes sparkling with fascination. Zorgon thought for a moment. "Nope." and Richtofen was slammed into the rock again, knocked unconscious. A red energy-like liquid, a darker red than the liquid in his sachet, poured out onto his fur, knocking him unconscious. Zorgon yowled in triumph, and turned on Dempsey, who was struggling to get up, Takeo trying to help him. Nikolai growled and launched himself onto Zorgon, only for Hawkfrost to appear and make barriers, unpenatratable by anything, around all the cats, even Zorgon was in there, except for Richtofen. "Thank you, my friends. I set you all up. I knew Richtofen was attracted, and cannot resist, 115 collecting. So, I put a giant 115 meteor into Shi No Numa, generating the undead. I made sure the rock was easily breakable, so that when Zorgon slammed Richtofen into it, it would break and pour it all over Richtofen. Now that he has absorbed the energy source, I can enslave him, and he will be completely under my control, not remembering anything. Also, after I have him under my control, I will use his soul as the key energy source of my new power: Soul Absorbancy! I will feed on all of you one by one, one per day, and then I will use Dark Hollow she-cat's souls to take over your bodies, and mate them off to produce more souls to take. This will be the last you hear of Doctor Richtofen!" Hawkfrost meowed, and Richtofen's limp, unmovning body floated into the air, next to Hawkfrost's. The barrier teleported to a very dark cave, and you could see Richtofen lying on a flat, green rock, unconscious. The stone was covered in Blue Moss, to absorb excess 115. "UNCLE!" Samantha screeched, and slammed into the side of the dark magic barrier, it electricuted her with black lightning, sending her backwards, and singed the tip of her fur. "I should've told him it was a bad idea to go to a place where zombies are! All my fault..." Richtofen is BEAST!!! 12:53, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather lashed her tail. "Richtofen, hang on! We'll get out of here somehow!" she promised. "Do you think the barrier could go underground?" Zoey meowed. Hikari already began digging. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 12:58, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hakupaw transfprmed, and dug with his powerful legs, not unlike a snake or worm. Mistfire Spring rain falls 13:01, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rubydawn looked at her kits sadly. "I didn't want to see them die so soon," she sobbed, tears falling down her pelt. Lunakit looked at Richtofen. Her eyes glowed with an unknown power. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 13:05, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mistbreeze shuddered. That look in Lunakit's eyes was familiar. Mistfire Spring rain falls 13:08, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ebonystorm was digging furiously. Goldstar was trying to perform alchemy to destroy the barrier, but it wasn't working. Whitekit looked at Phoenixfeather. "Why aren't you giving up?" she asked. "Because I can't! My family's suffered too much, and I don't want to be taken over by a Dark Hollow she-cat!" Phoenixfeather meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 13:11, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC The Barrier does run underground. Also, its invisible to anyone outside it, except Hawkfrost. So Richtofen can't see you or hear you. Also, only those who weren't at Shi No Numa, and stayed at the Prophecy Cave, are the only ones who can save the Star Cats and Richtofen) Hawkfrost blinked with an evil gleam in his eyes as Richtofen awakened. Richtofen hissed and leaped from the rock, fur bristling. "Vho are you? Vhere am I? Vhat do you vant with me?" he snarled, unsheathing his claws. "Calm, friend. I am Hawkfrost. I have brought you here to help you. I already know your name, Richtofen. Come with me, and I'll help you find your destiny." Hawkfrost mewed softly. Richtofen calmed and slowly padded deeper into the cave with Hawkfrost. Richtofen is BEAST!!! 13:11, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hikari and Ebonystorm stopped. "Too tired..." Hikari panted. Himelight, Himeheart, Dusklight and Dawnlight suddenly appeared with Shira. "I just learned teleportation," Himeheart explained. "Good. Can you get us out of here?" Phoenixfeather pled. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 13:15, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC Won't work. Now their trapped too. Also, Richtofen's memories are trapped in the blue moss. That's why he can't remember anyone or anything.) Hawkfrost clapped his paws together to reveal the barrier to Richtofen. Richtofen stared, confused, at the cats pleading for his help. Richtofen is BEAST!!! 13:19, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Then what or who can save them?) Phoenixfeather gave an agitated wail. "What can we do?!" she yowled. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 13:30, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Hawkfrost clapped his paws together to reveal the barrier to Richtofen. Samantha yowled. "Richtofen can see us!" They all rean to the edge of the barrier, shouting his name to help them, to use his sachet. Phoenixfeather dragged Samantha out of the crowd for a second. "Look up." Phoenixfeather meowed, seeing a rock jutting out of the ceiling, that leaned down. Richtofen's belt, with his sachet, was draping from the edge. "Oh, no..." Samantha whispered. Richtofen blinked. "RICHTOFEN! HELP US!" a short, golden tom yowled. Hawkfrost meowed in Richtofen's ear, "Don't listen to them, they know nothing. They are trying to use you." Richtofen yowled in anger at them, and followed Hawkfrost into the cave. Hawkfrost robed himself in a dark, draping cape. He yanked the blue moss off the green stone, throwing it against the wall. "Richtofen, please sit here. Your destiny is to help me reach full power, you know." Richtofen nodded. Whispershade teleported over to the edge of the barrier, and hid behind it, watching in horror at Richtofen under control by Hawkfrost. "Light power, fill me to the top!" Whispershade whispered hopefully. Her paws glowed with white light, and she stared into Samantha's pleading eyes. She touched the barrier, penetrating it, and freeing all the cats. Richtofen was chained to the rock, slits of memories that had soaked into the stone ebbing back to him. Phoenixfeather grabbed the blue moss tight in her jaws. "Where's Richtofen? We can't find him!" Richtofen is BEAST!!! 13:35, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Even though I won't actually sic Goldstar on any user...Goldstar: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!) Goldstar lashed his tail. "I have a feeling Richtofen thinks I'm short," he growled. "So do we all. Richtofen, where are you?!" Kindheart called. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 13:38, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- The blue moss' memories quickly dripped all onto the floor, and started creeping towards the back of the cave, to get to their memory guardian. Richofen. "THIS WAY!" Samantha yowled, following the memories. Richtofen was getting skinnier by the second as Hawkfrost absorbed his soul. His jaws were magically glued shut, he couldn't ebb a word. He could only pray this could come out for the good. Richtofen is BEAST!!! 13:42, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather followed, while Goldstar yowled for Richtofen. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 13:44, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen knew it was too late. Hawkfrost had tricked him. Then, all of a sudden, his memories flooded back to him. Tears flew from his cheeks as Samantha appeared. He struggled to get up, but his legs were skinny and weak.Richtofen is BEAST!!! 13:48, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hikari and Silverblaze hurried to Richtofen's side while Phoenixfeather, Zoey, Sunsetstar, Lightningheart, Snowheart, Ebonystorm and Grassdawn boldly glared at Hawkfrost. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 13:51, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Alex growled at Hawkfrost, her eyes burning with hatred. FallendawnFallen shadowsin the moon's silver light 13:53, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Getsugaclaw unsheathed his claws while Goldstar and Kindheart padded to Phoenixfeather's side. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 13:57, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mistbreeze's eyes were cold as the mist she controlled. A chilly wind swept through, ruffling every cat present's fur. Mistfire Spring rain falls 14:17, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lunakit looked at Mistbreeze and meowed, "Good luck!" ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 14:38, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Goldstar shouldn't feel bad about being short, when Takeo's shorter and older than him.:3) Hawkfrost was still recieving Richtofen's life force. Hawkfrost breathed in. Samantha hissed and launched herself at Hawkfrost, but he dodged. "It's too late. I have so much of his soul already. In fact, I've taken all the 115 from him. Have your pathetic last words with him." Hawkfrost began to float away, but Dempsey tackled him, latching his claws into the robe, tearing it off. Hawkfrost hissed and sliced his claws into Dempsey's throat, killing the tom instantly. Demsey's body was tossed aside. Hawkfrost breathed in his soul and then vanished. Even that sour Takeo's eyes welled up in tears of grief and rage. "THIS ISN'T THE END, HAWKFROST!" the short ginger tom yowled. Grief filled his eyes completely when he carried Dempsey's limp body over beside Richtofen. Richtofen was extremely weak. "He's...not going to make it, is he?" Richtofen had his ears pressed against his forehead, and his eyes were shut. His tail twitched. body was so skinny, his ribs could be seen, and his cheek bones. Lavenderheart appeared. "We lost a life today. That doesn't mean we can't save another." Lavenderheart closed her eyes, and Dempsey's spirit appeared. "Dempsey, can you do us a favor?" "I will do it." he replied, and in order to save Richtofen, his spirit self became half-faded, showing he lost some of his soul, and he gave that bit away to Richtofen to save him. Richtofen blinked open his eyes, and noticed he was still tied up. "Can someone untie me, please? This is highly uncomfortable." he rasped, his throat dry with regret. Samantha hurried over and broke the chains carefully. Richtofen purred. "Good, you're okay." Nikolai mewed. "Wait...where's Dempshey?" Richtofen growled, and then saw a lone body with a blood pool around it. Richtofen wabbled on his still skinny legs as he slowly padded over to Dempsey's body. He looked down with tears, and then growled, "I vill kill Havkfrost." Samantha knew that when Richtofen said he will kill a cat, he meant it. Hardcore. Lavenderheart swooped up and grabbed Richtofen's sachet, and handed it carefully to Richtofen, who still had several open cuts and gashes. Richtofen pulled out some 115 and held it gently. He poured it onto the floor and smashed the glass tube. He grabbed his sickle. "FOR DEMPSHEY!" he yowled, charging out of the cave, where Past-Time Grove's warriors awaited... Richtofen is BEAST!!! 15:50, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather followed Richtofen, the cats (that I roleplay) that had volunteered to go with Richtofen followed her. Goldstar yowled angrily, while Kindheart had a murderous glare in his eyes for once. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 15:53, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Kill any Dark Forest warrior you want, but Hawkfrost is Richtofen's to kill. But it has to be for one specific reaon. Like, I'm guessing Phoenixfeather will have Tigerstar.) Richtofen yowled a battle cry and charged at Hawkfrost, tackling the unsuspecting tom and pinning him down. "Zis is for my pain!" he slashed a scar across Hawkfrost's forehead. Hawkfrost pushed him off and tried to take his soul again. Richtofen sheathed his claws and battered Hawkfrost's face with his feathery paws. Hawkfrost sneezed, and Richtofen found this as his one shot chance. "AND...ZIS...IS...FOR...DEMPSHEY!" Richtofen raked his claws cross Hawkfrost's throat, and then repeatedly his belly. Hawkfrost faded away into nothingness. And for once in his life, Richtofen knew he was safe...at least from Hawkfrost. Darkstripe growled in fury, leaping forward, but Richtofen side stepped, sending the tom flying into a rock, breaking his neck instantly. Darkstripe faded away. Richtofen is BEAST!!! 16:05, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Right on~! I have to know, is Ashfur and/or Crowfeather there? BC. Phoenixfeather's reason to kill is in the name of her heritage.) Phoenixfeather unsheathed her claws and leapt at Tigerstar. She and Tigerstar rolled in the clearing, until it almost looked humiliating. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 16:08, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Yes, but Samantha has Crowfeather. That nasty old tom tried to train her and failed.) Samantha saw Crowfeather knock Richtofen down, bloodthristy with revenge. She lunged, but stopped when he saw Crowfeather unsheathe his claws and place them over Richtofen's throat. Her uncle was paralysed in fear. "Put your claws back. Let my uncle go, and you can train me as much as you want." Crowfeather growled, and let Richtofen go, who bristled his fur. Samantha then lunged and bit down hard on Crowfeather's neck until she tasted the blood. Crowfeather faded into nothing, though she knew he'd be back eventually. She'd be ready then. Ashfur pinned down Lavenderheart, ready for a revengeful bite, but was slammed to the ground by a cat (Phoenix picks one of her cats to kill Ashfur, she asked). Richtofen is BEAST!!! 16:20, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Grassdawn crashed down on Ashfur. The flecked gray tom snarled and tried to shake Grassdawn off. Grassdawn merely rode Ashfur then bit his throat, leaving him to fade away as he bounded over to help Ebonystorm. Phoenixfeather slashed at Tigerstar's muzzle, screeching bloody fury as she drove the muscular tom back. Finally, Phoenixfeather leapt and sank her fangs into Tigerstar's head. The tom screeched in pain as he faded away. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 16:25, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Do NOT kill Thistleclaw, everyone. I have plans for him. Samantha is a Star Cat, she just doesn't want people to know. She's kidnapped. Thistleclaw will now run Past-Time Grove, except, now, he and Samantha will live in secret underground, and she will decide to stay there later on, with him.) Thistleclaw snuck up behind Samantha, grabbed her, and dragged her away. She screeched. Richtofen snarled, trying to grab the sneaky tom cat. "I'll give her back eventually, but if you try to take her from me, I will kill her." Samantha somehow trusted Thistleclaw would bring her back. If not, she would kill him. He dragged her down a hidden snow-hole, patched it up so that if somewhat walked over it, it would not give in, and poked tiny holes against the top. He purred and pinned her down. "Wait...are you in love with me or something?" she hissed. "Yes, my sweets. And I know you're a Star Cat. That's even more perfect." Thistleclaw then flipped her onto his stomach, and held her scruff hard. He mated with her. "What do you think you were just doing?" she hissed. Her stomach swelled with kits. Probably 4. He did it again and again. Her muscle were like stone. She knew this was some kind of enchantment placed on her. "You will be my queen." he whispered. She had her 4 kits. "Perfect. And we'll live...right...here." he mewed. She growled, but she was already expecting more kits. He mated her again and again, and left her to have her next litter as he made the underground tunnel system even bigger. She had 3 more kits. "7. How wonderful." he purred. Samantha purred back, she didn't know why. She was actually liking it. The two laughed so hard, it became evil laughter. "Be my queen, Samantha. We will rule our own evil army." he mewed. Samantha's face twisted in evil happiness. "I will, my love. I will." He mated her again. "And we can do this the rest of our immortal lives." "Yes, we shall." Richtofen is BEAST!!! 16:42, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Ebonystorm snarled as he chased after Brick. Kindheart chased after Crispinheart, his claws flashing. Suddenly, Antpelt leapt onto Ebonystorm. The ebony-colored tom snarled and sank his claws into Antpelt's throat, killing him once more. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 16:48, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Also, DO NOT touch Foxstar, Darkenedfish, or Flamestar. Did you see Snow Tunnels? They will each live there, too, and mate she-cats who are willing. Snow Tunnels is not availible to anyone but me right now., though.) Richtofen is BEAST!!! 16:54, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Believe me, I won't. BC) Hikari and Phoenixfeather darted after Scar and Brick, snarling angrily. Phoenixfeather outran Scar and knocked him backwards with a paw swipe. The tom aimed for Phoenixfeather's throat, but suddenly, a large spike went through his body. Goldstar smirked a few pawsteps away. Phoenixfeather nodded, then sank her claws into Scar's throat, while Hikari bit Brick's throat. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 16:57, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Okay.) Willowpaw protected Flamingkit, Parsleykit and Cinderkit by standing infront of them, her eyes pupiless and shimmering since she was using her extra strength powers. Aspenflower14 21:40, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I've officially run out of cats to kill that I can think of XD. So Hikari's going to get some of the spotlight) Hikari waved her tail for Phoenixfeather to get her wounds treated. The fire-colored she-cat followed Hikari to get a flank wound treated. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 22:33, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Nightshadeleaf was back to normal and she was grooming Parsleykit and Cinderkit's fur. Aspenflower14 22:36, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kiri tackled Birchtree, her pale eyes burning with hatred. The tabby snarled and tried to throw her off, but Kiri sank her teeth into his throat. He faded into nothingness. Meanwhile, Kate and Alex had teamed up to fight Mistfang. Kate had managed to distract Mistfang long enough to allow Alex to rake her claws down the white cat's underbelly. Mistfang howled in pain, but was cut off by the two cats biting her neck. FallendawnFallen shadowsin the moon's silver light 22:39, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Flamingkit and Willowpaw watched the fight carefully with shining eyes. Aspenflower14 22:43, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hikari and Phoenixfeather quickly created a barrier around a small area out of the fighting and signaled for the kits to come over. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 22:47, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Parsleykit, Flamingkit, Creamkit and Cinderkit walked into the protected area and Nightshadeleaf and her apprentice, Willowpaw, fought two she-cats. Aspenflower14 22:55, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Crispinheart is Hawkfrost's deputy, though) Whisperpool clawed and snarled at Crispinheart. He spat, narrowing his eyes. "Cursed she-cats!" Mistfire Spring rain falls 22:58, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Can Kindheart kill Crispinheart?) "Any wounds?" Hikari asked as Silverblaze, Flowebreeze, Onyxdusk, Roseheart and Mooncloud patiently waited with herbs. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 23:01, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Sure thing. Make sure it's gory >:D) Blazeflicker inspected a scratch. "Err... it's not bleeding?" he mewed hopefully. Mistfire Spring rain falls 23:03, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Nightshadeleaf and Willowpaw finished off the she-cats and raced infront of the kit spot to protect the kits. Aspenflower14 23:09, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hakupaw made his way over to Nightshadeleaf and Willowpaw. "Need any help, ladies?" Mistfire Spring rain falls 23:16, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Nightshadeleaf purred and nodded. Willowpaw rolled her eyes and mewed "Sure." Aspenflower14 23:21, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Silverblaze sighed. "It'll still need marigold to prevent infection," she meowed, spreading some marigold into the wound. Kindheart leap and pinned Crispinheart to the ground. "What are you gonna do, softpaws?" Crispinheart spat. "This is for Razorwing and all the innocent she-cats you've hurt!" Kindheart roared. He tore at Crispinheart's belly 'til his guts were exposed. Kindheart just kept raking his claws until Goldstar layed his tail on his brother's shoulders. "He's way past dead now," the gold leader meowed. Kindheart looked down and was horrified when he saw he had torn out everything in Crispinheart. His paws were stained with the cat's blood. "Nice job, bro. Now let's see Silverblaze," Goldstar meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 23:25, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Whisperpool stared. She dabbed a paw in the pulp that was left of Crispinheart. "Cool! Organs!" Mistbreeze shook her head. "She's like a kit when it comes to dead creatures." Mistfire Spring rain falls 23:30, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Surprisingly, Kindheart will kinda waver between being totally okay about killing Crispinheart and being downright depressed) Kindheart shuddered. Silverblaze frowned. "Whisperpool, not in front of the kits!" she meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 23:32, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Willowpaw wrinkled her nose in discust and Nightshadeleaf smiled. She had heard of Crispinheart before and she was glad that he was dead. Aspenflower14 23:35, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hakupaw waved a paw, and Crispinheart's remains turned to water. "Make sure this never touches a river." he mewed. Mistfire Spring rain falls 23:41, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Nightshadeleaf stared blankly at the water that used to be Crispinheart's remains. Aspenflower14 23:42, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather's eyes glowed and the water dried up. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 23:45, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Nightshadeleaf sighed and blinked. Aspenflower14 23:47, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "New power?" Hikari asked. "Dries up anything if I place my mind to it," Phoenixfeather meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 23:49, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hakupaw planted himself in front of Phoenixfeather. "Don't you dare dry up my river!" Mistfire Spring rain falls 23:51, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Nightshadeleaf stared at Hakupaw and Phoenixfeather. Aspenflower14 23:52, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I was just drying up Crispinbutt's remains," Phoenixfeather explained. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 23:55, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Kahakupaw is wildly possesive about his river) "No! You can dry up anything else, but not my river!" Hakupaw snarled. Mistfire Spring rain falls 00:05, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I won't, I promise. I wouldn't dry up rivers for no reason," Phoenixfeather promised. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 00:07, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Chihiropaw dragged Hakupaw away. "Phoenixfeather is good. Don't be so rude." Mistfire Spring rain falls 00:24, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Senpaw giggled. Crystalheart chuckled. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 00:40, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I'm going to into a new temporary enemy, based off of Spirited Away) Chihiropaw felt a coldish wind. "Mistbreeze?" Mistbreeze shook her head. "Wasn't me." Mistfire Spring rain falls 00:45, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Yubaba or No-Face?) "Wasn't me," Snowheart meowed. Then Linkheart farted. "Okay that was me," he meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 00:47, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Both, maybe. I can't think of a Yubaba character at the moment. If you can, you can roleplay her. I'd like to roleplay Zeniba, though.) Mistbreeze waved her tail. "Gah, Linkheart! What did you eat?" Mistfire Spring rain falls 00:51, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Okie dokie) "A Water Spider thing," Linkheart responded. "Oh my StarClan, whatever it was, it reeks!" Phoenixfeather gagged. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 00:55, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'm going to get some fresh air." mewed Chihiropaw. She padded away. After she was alone, she felt a strange feeling. A Spirit stood, near a birch tree. Chihiropaw dipped her head. The Spirit seemed to smile, then faded away. "Ehh... eh." Mistfire Spring rain falls 01:01, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Very nice, Linkheart," Phoenixfeather meowed. "I can't help it if my Clan's food gives me gas!" Linkheart protested. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 01:04, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Chihiropaw padded back to the main gathering of cats. She looked startled, and Hakupaw laid his tail over her shoulders. "You look like you've seen a ghost." "Maybe I have." mewed Chihiropaw. Mistfire Spring rain falls 01:09, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I wonder if scaring Linkheart will make him fart again," Goldstar joked. "By the way, Goldstar, I have to ask, do you like milk?" Allen asked (we've forgotten he and his siblings have been there). Goldstar stared at Allen. "My siblings and I were former kittypets," Crona explained. "I've gone near a Twolegplace once, and this female tried to get me to drink the stuff. YUCK!" Goldstar shuddered. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 01:12, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen trudged alone into the snow. "SAMANTHA!" he called. No reply. Richtofen is BEAST!!! 01:19, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I'm introing Yubaba. BC) Chihiropaw shook her head. "I'm going to the Spirit World." "You do that." mewed Hakupaw. Chihiropaw disappeared in a flash of sunlight. She appreared in front of a huge twoleg building. Spirits swarmed out, and took hold of her. She was forced to race up some stairs, and ended up in front of a door, which she pawed at cautiously. "What the-" she was cut off as she was pulled through the doors, and tumbled in front of a large female cat. Mistfire Spring rain falls 01:54, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "SAMANTHA!" Richtofen yowled again. Not one answer. The wind howled and swirled. Please be safe! A warm feeling passed through him. He knew Thistleclaw would not hurt his niece. In fact, he had once known that look in the tom's eye. It was love. Thistleclaw was in love with Samantha, and they probably already have a litter by now. He listened for a heartbeat in the blizzard. He heard eight. He dug down on the snow until he heard voices! He reached it and pulled the snow open so there was a little hole he could look and listen with. He blinked, breathing as soft as possible. Relief washed over him as he saw Samantha and Thistleclaw nuzzling eachother. Let it go, Richtofen. Let her go. She has a family now. ''But something was not right. His heart ached. ''But why do I feel she is in trouble? ''He turned and ran back towards the cave, his vision narrowing. "P-Phoenixfeather! I can't find Samantha, and she's not back yet, so I'm very worried!" Richtofen is BEAST!!! 02:03, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hakupaw nodded. "I'll help find her. Blazeflicker rubbed his paws together. "You'll need someone like me to heat you up." 'Mistfire Spring rain falls' 02:07, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC-ish) Richtofen shivered and pressed against Blazeflicker, his fur warming instantly. "Th-thanks.." he stuttered, and blinked at the ongoing winter blizzard. Richtofen is BEAST!!! 02:51, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Don't mention it." 'Mistfire Spring rain falls' 02:57, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC-ish) The three cats trudged through the snow, until they actually saw Samantha, alone in the snow, with a heavily round belly. "Samantha!" Richtofen yowled, running to his niece. Right then, a big snowstorm blew, covering Richtofen's tracks. The white-brown-and-green tom vanished in the snow. "What?" Hakupaw yowled. "RICHTOFEN!" they called, no reply. They hurried back the way they came, and ran for help. "Richtofen is lost in the snow, with his niece!" Samantha and Richtofen had to work quickly to shield themselves from the sudden raging snowstorm. Richtofen started digging, but the ground was freezing. Samantha's eyes glowed with mysterious powers that melted the snow (only temporary) and caused a forming underground tunnel, deep underneath and with high protection levels. "Come on!" she yowled. Richtofen and Samantha clambered down the steep slope, and she nearly fell, but Richtofen grabbed her scruff before that happened. They got to the pitch-black bottom of the slope and sat there as Samantha gave birth to three kits: Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum (Pokemon Tribute). Richtofen huddled against her, listening to the beautiful kits suckle. Richtofen is BEAST!!! 14:14, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Blazeflicker purred. "Awww, kits!" 'Mistfire Spring rain falls' 15:24, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- (MIST, Blazeflicker and Hakupaw ran to get help. Richtofen and Samantha got lost in the blizzard. Also, I don't know if you know, but Richtofen is her uncle, and they didn't mate. He's just her guardian.) Lavenderheart and Whispershade were next to be released from Snow Tunnels, each still round-bellied with kits. They trudged onward in the snow until Lavenderheart could make out the Prophecy Cats. They slowly made it back, and then they each had 2 kits. Whispershade had Littlekit and Mousekit, and Lavenderheart had Trailingkit and Epickit. Willowstorm was last. In the dark winds and freezing snow, she searched, but was lost. She was suddenly dragged from the blizzard by Richtofen out of nowhere. "Richtofen!? Samantha!?" she meowed in confusion. "We got lost, too, but its safe in here, and surprisingly warm. " Richtofen is BEAST!!! 15:32, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hakupaw and Blazeflicker skidded over to the main cat group. "Help! Richtofen and Samantha and other queens are in the blizzard!" 'Mistfire Spring rain falls' 15:35, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather and Grassdwan were the first to come to Hakupaw. .::. The cat Chihiropaw ran into was large, with creamy white fur that was wispy, and had blue-gray eyes and blue-gray paws. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 16:01, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Who are you?" cried Chihiropaw. 'Mistfire Spring rain falls' 16:10, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Do I make up my own name or does it have to be Yubaba-something?) "Who are you, missy?" the she-cat questioned. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 16:13, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I don't really care) "Chihiropaw." mewed Chihiropaw, dipping her head.'Mistfire Spring rain falls' 16:40, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I am Yubabaheart. What in the name of the gods are you doing here, missy?" Yubabaheart questioned. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 16:41, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Hakupaw will forget his name and become hypnotised by Yubabaheart) "I decided to go into your world, but I got lost." murmured Chihiropaw. "Sorry. I'll be going now." 'Mistfire Spring rain falls''' 16:51, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Category:RPG